


Daddy Dearest

by orphan_account



Series: Made at Midnight [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Park Chanyeol, Vibrators, Yoongi is a little kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Distance makes the heart grown fonder, but makes the need grow bigger.





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:  
> Twitter @anerchy2  
> Instagram a.n.e.r.c.h.y

The house was earily quiet. With everyone out on solo promotions, the dorm was much more lifeless and empty than usual. Chanyeol had the house to himself for a while and although all he wished for sometimes was peace amd quiet, he couldn't stand the loneliness of being the only person in the massive house. So his common sence kicked in and he picked up his phone, calling the number he had grown so used to over the past three years. The phone rang and rang and rang and finally someone picked up.

"Hi, Chanyeol Hyung." The older man chuckled, a smile instantly taking over his features as the overly bubbly voice filled his ears. "Hello, Jiminnie. How are you?"

The energetic male went off on a tangent, telling the black haired man all about his day and what he had been up to recently. His energy seemed never ending and he just always looked and sounded so happy. The elder respected that about him; the fact that he hid his pain and struggles so well from the outsiders who couldn't see beneath his perfect skin.

"That sounds really nice, Minnie. Is Yoongi around, though, or has he forgotten his phone again?" There was a slight pause before Chanyeol could hear the smaller boy opening a door. Another pause, and then finally Jimin replied in a whisper, "He's still sleeping, hyung. He only got back from the studio at 3am and he's been sleeping since then."

The older checked his watch; it was 11am now. He knew that Yoongi sometimes forgot to sleep when he was in his studio and then ended up being knocked out cold for at least a day once he finally decided to rest.

"Mind if I come over, Minnie?", he asked in hopes of just not being alone today. Jimin eagerly responded, saying that they have a few days off and that it would be nice to see some other faces than just those of the band mates. Chanyeol understood how Jimin felt; sometimes you just wanted to be reminded that there were other people in the world besides the ones you spend every waking hour with. So he grabbed what he needed, finished his bowl of cereal and was out the door and on his way to the BTS dorm.

He let himself in once he reached the apartment, only to come face to face eith the two youngest members of the group, Jungkook and Taehyung, having a screaming match whileplaying video games. Jungkook was obviously beating Tae and the older was trying to cheat in some way or another. This was normal around here, so the black haired man just laughed and went over to greet the two screaming boys.

"So, how hard are you getting your ass beat, Tae?", he asked, even though it was obvious that Kookie completely put him to shame.

"Ugh," the older of the two idiots started, "I might be getting my ass beat now, but we all know who's going to be screaming for me to fuck them stupid later." The blond glanced to the side at a now red faced maknae and let out an intoxicating chuckle. Chanyeol shook his head, also letting out a chuckle, before getting up from his crouched position behind the sofa and patting the brunette on the head. "Good luck with that, Kookie."

As he walked further through the apartment, he greeted more of the members. Jimin and J-Hope were in their closet, sorting out laundry and cleaning their shoes and bags. Seokjin was in Namjoon's room, asking for help with his English studies while the younger worked on some music or something. Lastly, the older man went to Yoongi and Seokjin's shared room. He knew that him boyfriend would still be asleep, but he could really do with some cuddles after not seing the smaller male for almost a month now. BTS had gone to America again, and with his own promotions and schedule, it had just been impossible to see each other. Now both of them had a bit of down time though and they could hopefully spend most of that time together. 

As Chanyeol opeded the door to the eldest members of BTS' room, he scanned the perfectly neat room and let his eyes finally come to a stand still on his adorable boyfriend. He would never be able to comprehend how the rough and tough rapper he met all those years ago, the person who tore stages apart and cussed like a sailor, was the same person as his adorably soft boyfriend who would curl up into his side and send him cute little 'I love you' messages. He wasn't complaining though, no. He loved Min Yoongi, no matter if he was Agust D or his soft little Yoonie.

The taller man walkes over to where his boyfriend was bundled up underneath his soft, black covers, only his head peaking out. His hair matched his covers, a dark shade of black that made his skin look like the most precious porcelain. The undercut suit him, it really did. The smaller man moved around once he felt the covers around him moving and the bed dipping. His eyes fluttered open, a soft moan escaping his lips as he turns around to face the intruder in his bed. Yoongi knows who it is, though. He recognises the warmth, the way his arms pull him closer, the muscled chest and stomach and the smell, God, he smells so good. Another little noise falls out of his puffy pink lips, swollen from sleep, as the older starts playing with his hair and tracing patterns on his sweater clad back. 

"Go back to sleep, baby. You need to rest." Chanyeol kept playing with his hair, leaving small kisses all over his face in an attempt to get his to fall asleep again. His eyes would constantly flutter open though, hands clutching onto his boyfriend in a subconscious attempt to stop him from leaving again. Yoongi was always needy when he was sleepy and after being seperated from his boyfriend for so long, he was extra soft and needy.

"Mmh," the younger moaned as a large had skimmed over his ass, "Daddy." With that, the hands on his body suddenly stopped. The man above him released a deep groan before tracing his hands over the soft body once more. The hands were rougher, more forceful and inappropriate.

"Fuck, kitten." The older man's voice was lower now, deeper than usual and sounding downright sinful. The two men were both frustrated, bodies wound up tight due to not getting their usual release for over a month.

"Wanna play, baby?" The older's question was met with a lazy nod from him boyfriend, but he knew that he needed this too. So he shifted the much smaller boy off of his chest so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread. He was only wearing a very oversized gray sweater that definitely belonged to the bigger male. It made him look even tinier compared to the other man's tall and broad build, but the massive piece of clothing made him feel small and cute and comfortable. He loved wearing the bigger man's clothes, drowning in the fabric and being remined that he was safe and protected.

Chanyeol spread his tiny boyfriend's legs even further, thankful for his flexibility. His skin was smooth; void of any hair and as as soft as the most expansive fabrics. As the elder traced his hands upwards in order to lift the massive sweater out of his way, he came to a quick halt when be saw what else the shorter boy was wearing. Salmon pink, lace panties. The colour looked so pretty against his baby's pale skin and the see through lace did nothing to hide the fact that there was no hair whatsoever on the pale boy's body. He let his hands trace over the waistband of the panties, palm lightly grazing over the buldge in the fabric. Yoongi's breath hitched, the touch sending shockwaves through his body, but it wasn't enough. 

"You're very naughty, kitten," Chanyeol growled out, lust dripping from every word, "Dressed up all pretty and didn't even tell daddy." His hands got rougher, grabbing the younger's perky ass and squeezing the soft flesh. His nails dug into the insides of the boy's globes, so close to where he needed his daddy to touch him, but still so far away. "Should daddy punish you, baby? Should he show you what happens to a naughty little kitten who doesn't show daddy what's his?"

Yoongi moaned as his daddy pulled him forwards, eyes rolling back in bliss at the stimulation. The older frowned, not aware yet of just how bad his kitten had been. It slowly dawned on him and he let his hand slide down his baby's crack untill his hand came into contact with a hard object. Fucking hell.

"Oh baby, were you really that lonely, huh? Couldn't even wait for daddy to stuff you full, so you fucked yourself silly on a toy instead?"

The boy moaned, body squirming as the toy inside of him is slowly pulled put, just to be fucked back in with force. The cycle kept repeating; his hole would stretch to allow the toy to be pulled out and his prostate abused as the toy got pushed right up against it over and over and over again. Then, the unthinkable happened; as the toy got pressed against his prostate, making him shake from the stimulation, it startes vibrating. At first it was a slow buzz, making him gasp and readjust himself, but nothing too bad. Chanyeol kept the vibrator on the lowest setting for a while, lazily fucking the small boy onto the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh no, kitten. You don't get to cum untill daddy says so."

Yoongi let out his first sob, tears gathering in his eyes as a layer of sweat covered his skin. The stimulation becoming too much to handle in his dazed state. He wanted to cum so badly, needed to cum so badly, but he knew he had to listen to his daddy.

And so, Chanyeol decided to be a cruel, cruel man. Just as the man underneath him regained controll over himself, the ravenet put the vibrator on the highest setting. They toy started buzzing and whirling with vigour, making the younger scream in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy. The stimulation was too much, it felt like he was floating and drowning at the same time and he couldn't catch his breath. He clawed at the sheets, trying to ground himself as his back arched off the bed and his head lolled to the side. Moans and sobs blended together and sounded more like chocked screams than anything else. The coil that burned hot in his gut wound tighter and tighter untill it felt like it would snap. Yoongi tried to close his legs in a desperate attempt to make the stimulation stop, but the broad man between his legs kept his knees pinned down and open wide. Just as he reached his peak again, it all stopped. The toy stopped buzzing and being fucked into him by the smirking devil. He fell flat on the bed, breath catching in his throat as he tried to regain composure.

"I told you, baby, you only cum when I say you can," a gentle kissed was placed on each of his eyes that were shut tightly, "So start begging."

The vibrator got turned right back up to the highest setting and Yoongi was lost. He thrashed around, wanting mercy but getting none. He only came back to his senses when he felt a harsh slap against hip upper thigh. He moaned at the contact, the line between pain and pleasure blurred to nonexistence.

"Pl-ah-plea-aahh-pleas-ssaaah"

His breathing was laboured, tears running down his face and body slick with sweat. The panties had been discarded long ago and his cock laid flat against his belly, dripping precum and making a mess of his barely-there abs.

"I-I-I, nnggg, cu-cu-ah-mm, pl-pleas-sseee"

Chanyeol looked down at his baby, taking in the image he had created. The shorter man was crying, body shaking and jolting from the stimulation. He babbled incoherently, begging for release and for his daddy to stop and keep going at the same time. He was ruined, but the fun only started.

"Cum for daddy, kitten."

Yoongi's eyes opened in shock as he looked at the man above him. His black hair was still styled perfectly, fully dressed in sweatpants and a baggy shirt. Even with the casual atire, he looked breathtaking. He was so put together, so perfectly composed, while the smaller man was a complete mess. He felt so small in that moment, so messy and dirty and used. He loved it. With the shame warming up his cheeks and the pressure of a large hand pressing drown on his tummy, inches away from his leaking cock, he came. His back arched off of the bed and body tensed as his cock released rope after rope of cum. His mind went blank for a few seconds, feeling like it was about to float away, before crashing back down as the stimulation kept going. The vibrator was still on it's highest setting and the older man was lazily tracing his fingers around his streched rim while kissing his chest. The kisses trailed up to his neck, where the other dark haired man took his time marking the younger. After he felt satisfied with his work, he went to nibble on Yoongi's ear.

"What do you say now, mmh? Where are your manners, kitten?"

Chanyeol's deep voice sent shivers down the sated boy's body. He released breathy moans due to the overstimulation, craving more and wanting less at the same time. He didn't answer, which made the broader male impatient. 

"If you don't answer me, baby," he bit the corner of the younger's mouth, "I'll fuck you 'till you're a crying, drooling, cum filled mess"

The smaller boy moaned, mind wanting that, wanting to just be fucked for once, to get rid of his stress and anxiety and all the tention that built up due to the life he lived. His body protested though; already overestimated, the pain and pleasure would be too much. Yet he didn't answer, instead he fantasized about the cock he loved so much fucking him so good that he can't even walk. He moaned at the thought, unaware of the man above him moving lower. A whine escaped him as he felt the toy inside of him being pulled out, leaving his hole gaping and access lube to spill out. Before he could even really register what was happening, he felt something poke at his entrance. It was wet and hot and traced around the outside of his slightly puffy rim before delving inside and making him moan.

This was not something new, but it was always so unexpected and so fucking good when it happened. Chanyeol circled his tongue around the red rim one last time before deliving in and fucking his whimpering and moaning boyfriend with his tongue. He licked and sucked like a starving man, making sure to press on the smaller's abused prostate. He kept his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves, stroking it over and over untill Yoongi was sobbing again. He pressed the soft, hairless thighs further apart, gripping the smooth skin with enough force to leave bruises.

To the fucked out male, it felt like heaven. The image of his daddy between his thighs and the constant presssure on his prostate made his dick hard and leaking once more. He felt like he was ready to cum again, like the coil in his gut was going to snap, but just as he was about to ask for permission, the mind numbing feeling stopped. A now messier Chanyeol sat back up and leaned over the other's tinier body. He looked so good like this; pale skin marked and covered in cum and sweat. If the elder could, he would never have the boy look any other way

"Looks like my little kitten doesn't have manners after all," the older said, licking his lips that still tasted like strawberry lube. He stood up, towering over Yoongi's small body, as he stripped of his clothes. His body was a masterpiece; abs well defined, legs flexing and showing off the strong muscles. He knew he looked good, but his boyfriend's reaction still made him smirk. The scrawnier male gaped at how hot his boyfriend was, eyes glued to the sexy abs before drifting down to his cock. Oh, God, his cock. It made Yoongi drool and open his mouth in a desperate attempt to ask for his daddy to just fuck him already. It was so big; hard and thick and long and, God, it was just so big. 

"Time to teach you some manners, baby."

With that, Chanyeol crawled back on top of his little kitten and wasted no time before sliding into his tight ass. Without giving him any chance to adjust, the singer started pistoning his hips into the smaller. He pinned his hands down above his head, forcing Yoongi to just take it all. He was moaning, tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to ask for permission to cum. He felt so good, so fucking good and he couldn't wait any longer. His mind was foggy, dizzy from all the stimulation and pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't think anymore, babbling incoherently as drool ran down his cheek. 

The taller looked down at his baby, seeing his fucked out face and messy body. He looked so good, so sated and happy and so utterly innocent in such a dirty way. His black hair clung to his face, cat like eyes shut tight due to the onslaught of pleasure. He looked like he was about to cum, but so was the elder.

"Make a mess of yourself, baby. Make a mess for daddy."

Yoongi did not need to be told twice. He came, untouched, making an abosulte mess of himself. His hole, warm and tight and being the closest thing to heaven Chanyeol has ever felt, became even tighter due to his orgasms. As it squeezed around the taller's length, he also came, making his cum spill inside the ravenet's tiny body. As he pulled out, his cum spilled out aswell, dripping down onto the bedsheets and looking every bit like porn.

Yoongi was floating, light and dizzy after being edged and overestimated. Chanyeol smiled down at his baby, loving the soft and happy look that came over his features.

"Looks like kitten needs a bath."

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write and I dont really like it tbh. But oh well, let me know what you thinm about it.


End file.
